mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Cakes
Baby Cakes is an episode of the second season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. It is the thirteenth episode of the second season and the thirty-ninth episode overall. It is listed as number twelve on Zap2it's episode guide. In this episode Pinkie Pie babysits the newborn babies of Mr. and Mrs. Cake.__TOC__ Summary The episode starts with Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash looking down on the newborn baby nursery. Mr Cake shows his new pegasus son, Pound Cake, and his new unicorn daughter, Pumpkin Cake. Pinkie Pie goes down into the nursery to start celebrating, but is soon reprimanded by Nurse Redheart several times so she doesn't wake up the other babies. After Applejack asks how Pound Cake is a pegasus and how Pumpkin Cake is a unicorn, Mr Cake explains why he has unicorn and pegasus children even when he and Mrs Cake are Earth ponies, his explanation is that distant relatives of theirs were pegasi and unicorns. A month later, Pinkie Pie brings the babies a 1-month celebratory cake. After singing to the babies and in the process, destroying their cake, she plays peekaboo with them. Shortly after that, Mr Cake changes their diapers, and Mrs Cake brings them their bottles to feed them. After Mr Cake burps the babies, they both run off to play with Pinkie Pie again. After being reminded about food, Mrs Cake remembers a large catering order to complete. However they need a babysitter. They ignore Pinkie Pie's requests to babysit, and begin their search by asking Fluttershy. However, Fluttershy declines, saying she promised to go on a picnic with Angel. They then ask Twilight, who also declined because she is busy summarizing her reports to send to Princess Celestia. Applejack declines because she is too busy saving her apples from a crowd of ravenous caterpillars. Rainbow Dash declines because she has tickets to the Wonderbolts airshow. When Mr and Mrs Cake ask Rarity, however, she simply refuses. Finally, they oblige to let Pinkie Pie babysit their children. Uncomfortable with Pinkie Pie's ability and responsibility to handle little children, they leave her a big list of what she needs to do. After they leave, Pinkie Pie is immediately left with two crying babies to deal with. She tries to cheer them up with some more peekaboo, and pulling a face. She then begins a pseudo-standup comedy show, and begins telling jokes. While this seems to calm then down to begin with, they start crying at the end of Pinkie's second joke. Pinkie Pie resorts to singing a song and dancing around her stage, but this has no effect as the babies begin crying during the song. Falling over, Pinkie Pie manages to knock a bag of flour off the top of a drawer, which empties on her. This manages to make the babies laugh. At snacktime, Pinkie Pie brings the babies their pre-prepared meals, only for Pumpkin Cake to start eating the tablecloth, and for Pound Cake to end up with his food on his head. Pinkie Pie then tries to give the two babies a bath, and has trouble to get them into the tub. Once they are in the tub, she manages to keep them shortly entertained by blowing bubbles with the soap and a rubber duck. After they start to cry again, Pinkie Pie, now soaked with water after Pound Cake destroyed the water tap, has no option but to cover herself in flour once again, which mixes with the water and becomes a sticky dough. Pinkie Pie then needs to change the babies' diapers after noticing the smell, and again she has trouble with this. After wrestling with the twins, she ends up with the two diapers, meant for the twins, on her instead. Twilight then arrives, and offers help to Pinkie Pie, but after implying that Pinkie Pie is not able to handle the babies on her own, she gets angry and pushes Twilight out. Pinkie Pie begins to be assertive and stops Pound Cake jumping on his crib and Pumpkin Cake chewing on a toy. She tells them to go to sleep, and unexpectedly, they comply immediately and fall asleep. Pinkie Pie leaves the room, but after checking back on the twins, she sees that they have disappeared. She immediately starts to search for them, and quickly finds Pumpkin Cake in a closet chewing on a toy. She finds Pound Cake walking on the ceiling using his wings. After getting him down, Pumpkin Cake uses her magic to move a bunch of toys to chew on. When Pinkie Pie puts these away, she grabs on to Pound Cake to stop him flying around, but she ends up getting dragged around. Overwhelmed by the twins, Pinkie Pie bursts into tears. However, the twins manage to cheer her up by covering themselves in flour. She manages to get the twins to fall asleep. After cleaning everything up, Mr and Mrs Cake return home. Expecting the place to be a mess, they are astounded by the immaculate condition of their home, and praise Pinkie Pie for her unprecedented level of responsibility. They ask her if she wants to be their permanent babysitter, but Pinkie Pie rejects, saying she has free time in "never". But once she hears the twins utter her name as they sleep, she has a change of heart and says she has some free time next Tuesday. Pinkie Pie learned that being a caregiver means more responsibility than just being a playmate, and that sometimes our desire for responsibility can outrun our actual ability to handle it. Quotes :Applejack: Now how in thunderation is one of them twins a pegasus, and the other one a unicorn? :Mr. Cake: Easy. My great-great-great-great grandfather was a unicorn, and Cup Cake's great aunt's second cousin twice removed was a pegasus. That makes sense, right? :Rainbow Dash: Aw yeah, just you wait! Once little Pound Cake gets his wings going, he'll be all over the place. :Twilight Sparkle: And be careful around Pumpkin Cake. :Rarity: Baby unicorns get strange magic surges that come and go. :Mr. Cake: Now, Pinkie Pie, are you sure you really understand the responsibility of watching over two babies? :Pinkie Pie: I can be responsible. Why, responsibility is my middle name. Pinkie Responsibility Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Hey, you're a wonderful crowd here tonight, where y'all from? Well that's great, I used to have an ant farm, but I had to get rid of it 'cause I couldn't find tractors that small! :tish :Pinkie Pie: Get it? Tractors that small? pause The other day, I spilled spot remover on my dog, and now I can't find him! :tish Gallery :Baby Cakes image gallery Trivia *A Psycho reference can be heard in the background music. *Pinkie Pie's leitmotif is based on Aquarela do Brasil, a Brazilian samba standard from the 1930s. *In the scene where Pinkie Pie is crying, it is almost the same animation of crying in Friendship is Magic, Part 2, only edited to have the strands of hair sticking out of Pinkie's mane. *This is the first time Pinkie Pie ever cried out of sorrow and not joy. *This episode features Pinkie Pie's first friendship letter to Princess Celestia. *Derpy Hooves was not seen in this episode. See also *Happy Monthiversary Song *Piggy Pie * Category:Article stubs Category:Pages that need improvement Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes